<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Food Bribes by willow_larkspur</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24684388">Food Bribes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/willow_larkspur/pseuds/willow_larkspur'>willow_larkspur</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Engineering &amp; Programming [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Background Desi Potters, Background Relationships, Black Lily Evans Potter, Gen, Jewish Remus Lupin, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Live Together, Pre-Canon, Pre-Iron Thorns (Lily/James/Tony), Programmer Lily Evans Potter, altered timeline</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:35:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24684388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/willow_larkspur/pseuds/willow_larkspur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The way to get a friend to do something is through their stomach.</p><p>So when Lily needs Remus to keep Sirius from interrupting James &amp; her plans to seduce Tony, she makes him his favorites.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Remus Lupin &amp; Lily Evans Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Engineering &amp; Programming [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1475966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>MC4A Year 3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Food Bribes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Legal Disclaimer: I own my stuff, but not the original source material. That belongs to whoever. Also, the opinions and interpretations I use here may not reflect the same in said whoever that owns the source material. Look, I’m just a poor college librarian. Suing me isn’t going to get you anything but tears.<br/>Warning: This work may be offensive to some readers. Additionally, there is implied/referenced bigotry from police. Feel free to back out if need be.<br/>Author’s Note: My hands slipped and now Remus is Jewish. Oh, and the Desi Potters thing raises its head for acknowledgement even though James does not appear in this fic. I’m finding I’m a sucker for the concept of all the Marauders sharing an apartment just off campus until the Potters went into hiding. Soooo many shenanigans can be done.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(^^)<br/>
<strong>Food Bribes</strong><br/>
(^^)</p><p>Lily set a cloth bag full of reusable food containers on Remus’ desk in the campus library. The werewolf had originally taken the job as a way of earning money while getting his degree. In less than a week of working there, that had changed. Remus loved working in the library, even when his shifts were unexpectedly extended, and he needed meals brought to him. The only hard limit he put on his hours was keeping the Sabbath. Not seeing Remus in the immediate vicinity of his desk, Lily settled in his chair.</p><p>She pulled out her laptop. No matter how adorable Tony was, she really regretted letting him code unattended while sleep deprived and high on coffee. Honestly, she could see why his first projects couldn’t progress pass beyond the understanding of a young child. The code base was a brilliant mess. The weaving of the algorithms and variables was beautiful. She couldn’t wait for Tony to officially move to Cambridge as planned so that she could meet Dummy and U finally.</p><p>She had a feeling that Tony’s boys would fit right in with the Marauders.</p><p>“I haven’t heard you sigh like that since Marlene broke up with you and James,” Remus commented as he dropped a stack of books beside the bag of food. He immediately began shuffling through the bag containing his dinner. The smell of warm spices wafted up from the containers as he opened them. “Oh, now I know something is up. Beef curry <em>and</em> Gobi Manchurian?” His eyes were gold when he looked up at her. “What are you up to, Lils?”</p><p>“I need you to keep Sirius occupied and out of the flat tomorrow afternoon,” Lily announced. At his stern look, she pouted. “You should be nice to me. I made beef curry for you, Remus! I cooked beef in our kitchen.”</p><p>“Yes,” Remus agreed, “and that is why I’m suspicious. You, a humble wife—” Lily snorted. Remus gave a crooked smile that made her want to curl around him until he relaxed enough for it to be a full grin. “—of a proper Hindu cooked beef in the same kitchen where you prepare his meals. You also cooked cauliflower, despite how much you hate the way it smells. So, what are you up to, Dr. Evans Potter?”</p><p>“James and I are having my lab partner over for lunch,” she answered. Remus gestured with his fork for her to continue before taking a bit. She grinned triumphantly at the mistake. “We’re hoping that Tony will be dessert.”</p><p>Remus choked on his nasty cauliflower. Serves him right. He should have known better than to eat or drink anything when she or Sirius were talking. They always managed to say something shocking. He managed to swallow the bite.</p><p>“You’re evil,” Remus accused without any real venom. “I don’t even know why I put up with you.”</p><p>“Who else would listen to you bellyache about your time of the month when you’ve chased away James and Peter and Sirius has gone to resupply your chocolate stash?”</p><p>“I don’t—”</p><p>“Oh, but you do,” she interrupted. “You really do bellyache. But it’s okay because your entire body is attempting to turn itself inside out.” She saved her progress proofing Tony’s addition to their code. Then she closed and packed away her laptop. “I do need to get back to the flat. Sirius had been trying to convince James to let him try baking again.”</p><p>“Yes,” Remus agreed hurriedly, “get back to the flat. The last thing we need is another flight of gingerbread hippogriffs tracking over the bathroom for a week. Worse than the self-replicating rubber ducks.”</p><p>“I thought we agreed to not talk about the Ducks,” Lily whined. She gave his cheek a kiss as she rose, leaving behind the faintest impression of her violet lipstick. “Take care, love. Don’t get lost in your books and forget to make it home before curfew. You know how prissy campus security can be, even if you are rocking the whole librarian look.”</p><p>“Yes, <em>Mom</em>,” Remus replied, only a bit snarky. He knew as well as she did that campus security was already leery about their group because of the visible diversity they had between them. They really didn’t need to give them any more excuses to harass any of them. “I’ll have you know that Sirius <em>likes</em> my librarian look.”</p><p>“That’s because he has taste,” Lily said. “I would totally go for it, too, if it didn’t feel so damn incestuous to James.”</p><p>“It is nice to know that you and James have some limits.” Remus stabbed a cube of beef from his curry. “Goodness knows how often one of you are interrupting me and Sirius.”</p><p>“Please, like we haven’t already seen Sirius naked,” Lily quipped as she began to walk away. Remus sputtered behind her a few times before finally getting a reply together.</p><p>“That’s not fair! All of Gryffindor has seen Sirius naked!”</p><p>She gave him a quick wink over her shoulder and just kept walking.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Submitting Info:<br/>Stacked with: Hogwarts (Term 12); MC4A<br/>Individual Challenges: True Colours; Gryffindor MC (x2); Magical MC (x2); Shifter MC; Rian-Russo Inversion (x2); Ethnic &amp; Present (x2); Ship Sails; Hold the Mayo; Lunar Era; New Fandom Smell; Old Shoes (Y); Marvelous Cinema; Quiver Full [They Were Roommates]; Skittles [Pansexual Femme]; Gwen's HP Checklist [Iron Thorns]; In a Flash; Bucket Listing; Two Cakes (Y); Eating Cake (Y); Green Ribbon; Greatest Gift<br/>House: Slytherin<br/>Assignment No.: Term 12 – Assignment 12<br/>Subject (Task No.): n/a<br/>Other Hogwarts Challenges: Insane Prompt Challenge [174](Grinning); 365 Words [64](Crooked); Herbology Club [Plot 3]("Hey Baby" - No Doubt); Pinata [Hard](Family); A Series of Unfortunate Escapes [The Reptile Room](Venom)<br/>Other MC4A Challenges: TrB [3A](What the Hell?); SuB [2C](Gold); AU [3E](Librarian/Archivist); Hunt [Sp Consumables](Curry); Chim [Limu](Hackers/Programmers AU); Fire [Medium](Library); Garden [Plant Types](Nontraditional Family); Ship (n/a)[Sp Micro 1](Hackers/Programmers AU)<br/>Representation(s): Black Lily Evans; Lily Evans/Remus Lupin QPR; Marauders as Family; Desi Potters (referenced); Pre-Iron Thorns (Lily/James/Tony)<br/>Primary &amp; Secondary Bonus Challenges: Three’s Company; A Long Dog; Larger than Life; Unicorn; Second Verse (Ladylike; Not a Lamp; Persistence Still; Found Family; Nontraditional; Zucchini Bread; Unwanted Advice); Chorus (Pocky Pockets; Wabi Sabi; Bee Haven; Fizzy Lemonade; Machismo; Tomorrow’s Shade)<br/>Tertiary &amp; Generic Bonus Challenges: T3 (Terse; Tether); SN (Rail); LiCK (Yarrow); FR (Satisfaction; Liberation); War (Obstruction; Ennui)<br/>Word Count: 842</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>